


Lowlife

by MCMulch



Category: It Would be Great if You Didn’t Exist
Genre: F/F, Manwha, carbonara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMulch/pseuds/MCMulch
Summary: One-shot collection of Jang Mi and Guk-HwaThey deserve some justice since they’re such precious characters from an adorable little story.I hope I can do its name good with little fics here and there





	Lowlife

**Author's Note:**

> A hot take on Jang Mi’s thought process in chap. 72
> 
> I love them both but she better say it back or I’m throwing hands

Existence has treated me like a filthy little blighter,  
Making me scurry around ever little nook and cranny just to get to the next destination.  
As if it doesn’t want me to reach the next checkpoint.

But lo and behold, I do.  
Every single time,  
I do.  
There’s no reason to trudge forward, maybe it’s the selfishness in the cravings of a better life but,  
Whatever.  
I’m not gonna end up like some Nihilistic prick off to preach emo crap.

As much as I hate to admit it, the pessimism is getting to me.  
As much as I love this woman, cynicism will be the death of me.  
As much as I want to believe her, I don’t.

And I know it will hurt her, because I love her just as much as she loves me. I want to believe it, I want to believe her, and I do, but these indecisions are slowly but surely eating away at everything she’s built for me.

None the less at the end of the day, she’s all that makes me smile,  
She makes me want to see the end of the day,  
She makes my lowlife feel high

And by god, if she keeps it up then maybe I’ll believe more than I won’t.


End file.
